Gawky and Graceless
by To.Olympus.Allons-y
Summary: Meet Jason Grace. He's your average teenager, but with an un-average problem: he can't talk to anyone. At this rate, how was he going to a date for the winter ball? Luckily, a new girl shows up and can hopefully help him out, and he gets closer to the new girl than expected. Short story, OOC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I'm starting another story, but it's gonna be short so there is a 95% chance that I won't leave it hanging. I'm talking really short; like 6 chapters or something. And sorry if its so short, I wrote this for an in class assignment for math.**

**So here we go! Seeing the world through a gawky and graceless Jason Grace!**

**~Happy Reading!**

**disclaimer: I do not own HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Jason's POV:

I'm not really your average kid.

Sure, I go to high school, I'm on the soccer team, I'm consumed by homework, but let's just say I'm possibly the biggest awkward turtle on the planet.

I literally can't talk to anyone.

Let's say you see me all alone in the cafeteria. Being the nice person you are, you walk over and say hello attempting to converse. Will I say hi back? Probably not. I will get up, take my tray, and to another empty table. Look, I just don't classify myself as average because problem is, well, a curse in my eyes. When the annual winter ball strolled in, I knew I'd be dead meat. There was this girl I've been crushing on for a while and I wanna ask her to go with me. Ha. Like I could do that. I always confronted my problems to my best, and possibly only friend, the great Leo Valdez. "How am I suppose to ask Reyna when I can't even say hello to someone?!" I took a bit of my crappy, already cold, cafeteria pizza. Tastes like cardboard.

"Look bro, if you're ever gonna as her, you might want to start interacting with people." Leo suggested.

"What does it look like I'm doing now?"

"Shut up you know what I mean." I grinned at my best friend. Did I mention he was my therapist from time to time?

"All I'm saying is to talk to people! Mainly girls. Plus the ball's in like what, three days? That's plenty of time! Trust me!"

"Oh yeah, talk to girls when the only one I really talk to is my mother." I replied rolling my eyes. We sat there in silence, not wanting to speak when a girl I had never seen at Anaklusmos High walked over to our table.

"Hey," She smiled sweetly. "Mind if I sit here? I'm new and I clearly haven't made any friends yet." she laughed. The girl was kinda tall, definitely native american, have choppy brown hair with braids, twinkling eyes, and voice that sounded like she could lure you into anything. She was definitely pretty, but in a weird way.

I stared at Leo to say something, but he did nothing but take a sip of water. This meant I had to do the talking. Crap.

"Um, no-I mean yes! Wait I mean y-you can s-sit here because w-we don't mind, do we?" I stuttered.

"No, most certainly not." Leo said sitting up and extending his hand. "Leo Valdez at your service. The stuttering pal over here is Jason Grace, sorry 'bout him." The girl did nothing but laugh as she took a seat next to me. To _me._ I scooted over a little more to not only give some room, but to about contact.

"No worries. I'm Piper, by the way. Nice to meet you Leo, and Jason." I nodded and began fiddling with my fingers.

How am I going to survive the rest of lunch?

* * *

**I don't know, Jason. How about by TALKING?! Jk, but seriously.**

**Sorry if my stories have involved a lot of awkwardness lately, but that's how I am with some people at school. Not as bad as my pal Jason here though, despite the fact that I stutter a lot.**

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, so sorry that the last chapter was short. This is longer! Yay!**

**BTDUBS DID ANY OF YOU READ THE SON OF SOBEK YET?! IT ISABSOLUTLY INCREDIBLE!**

**READ IT BEFORE IT'S GONE: . ?g=XSBBAWV2&p=7**

**~Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jason and Piper, but I might own Leo. (Leo: *bangbangbang!* LEMME OUT!). Jk. Rick Riordan owns them all.**

* * *

"So, Pipes-"

"Pipes?" she cut him off, raising an eyebrow. Pipes? What was she to him? Some kind of tool?

"What? Don't like it? I think it has a nice ring. What about you, _Jason_?" Leo put an extra emphasis on my name, making it long and slow.

"Uh," I didn't want to say it sounded like he was a plumber trying to make more money selling pipes, but at the same time I didn't know what to say. "N-nice ring, y-yeah sure." and I went back to ducking my head.

"Well, I guess that's my nickname now. Continue?" she gestured.

"Right. So, *Pipes*, where you from?"

"Oklahoma." she replied taking a bite of her salad. I know Leo wanted me to talk. He kept glancing at me and mouthed words I couldn't understand.

"Wow, Oklahoma, I've never been. Say, Jason, don't you have a grandma who lives on a ranch over there?" I shot him a look saying _I'm going to kill you, Valdez._

"Oh! I lived on a ranch too! It was near town so it was nice and close to society, unlike most of my neighbors. What's your grandma's favorite thing to grow? I'm a sucker for veggies. It's weird, I might seem like the type to plant flowers and stuff but-" she paused and put her hand to her mouth, giggling. "I'm sorry, I think I talk too much."

"Oh, no, no! It's quite alright! But I think my buddy here kind of wants a say, _right_?"

"Uh, y-yeah. No, you don't talk too much." was all I said before I went back to eating.

"Well I guess that's good." Piper replied twirling one of her braids. "Can you guys tell me what the winter ball is? I saw posters for it in the halls but I'm not really sure what it is. Is it a fancy dance or something?"

"Bingo, my dear girl! It is indeed a fancy dance! It's just this annual thing, people usually get dates and go, plus it requires me to wear a suit." I snickered, which resulted in Leo elbowing my stomach. It was funny imagining Leo in a suit, since I only saw him dressed casually almost all the time. But hen hr was a in a suit and tie? Hilarious. A Latino elf looking like he's going to a business meeting.

"I see. Are you going?"

"Oh hell yeah! I'm gonna go with my friend Angie."

"Oh, how nice! Angie Marcus? She's in my second period, I think. I didn't know she was your girlfriend!" As if on cue, we both spit out whatever was in out mouths.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Leo shrieked as I threw back my head in laughter. Girlfriend?! No way! They are way too sibling like to be together! It's like those two people who you know have been friends for years but can never imagine them together, y'know?

"Oh! S-she's not your-"

"No. Ooh no. Nonononono! Angle has been my friend since second grade, there's no way I could date her!" I may have imagined it, but I was certain I saw the apples of Leo's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "B-besides, we're going as friends."

"Sorry for the misunderstanding." She apologized. "What about you, Jason? A guy that looks like you seems like he would most definitely have a date to this kind of thing." was she calling me cute?

"I-I, uh, I-I wouldn't h-have a date. Nor would I even go." I spat.

"Well why not? I'm sure they're not all bad."

"No, it's just..." Leo started, his voice trailing off. "H-he's got this problem..."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow, putting down her fork. "What exactly is this problem?" I glanced at Leo who was asking with his eyes_ permission to tell her, sarge?_ I nodded, giving him an okay go.

"He can't talk to people." Leo said a little too quickly. I bowed my head, avoiding her stare of confusion.

"W-what do you mean? I mean he was just talking..."

"It's not like he can't speak, it's more like..." he began fiddling with his hands, attempting to explain with no words. Ugh, I might as well explain. It's my case anyway.

"Look," I cleared my throat, actually wanting to say more than one sentence this time. "what he means is I have trouble speaking with people. I'm not a very interactive person and not to mention I'm an awkward turtle. I stutter, fail at speaking, trip over my own feet, etc. If I've got this problem, how do you expect me to go with someone when I can't even say a simple hello to a person?"

"J-Jason!" Leo cried. "You said more than one sentence to someone new! I'm so proud of you man!" beginning to fake cry and attempt to hug me across the table.

"Leo, down boy." he punched my arm playfully, yet painfully.

"Asshole."

"Jerk."

"BOYS!" Piper interrupted, stopping us before we'd burn down the school to ashes. "Can you two argue later? This is actually an important situation."

"We met you less than ten minutes ago and you're already acting like our mother?" I joked. She slapped the backside of my head somewhat head. Something similar my older sister Thalia did when I said something stupid. Do all girls slap the backsides of our heads when we say something stupid?

"Don't call me your mother, that's just not right. Now, I propose that you let me help you out."

"Why?"

"Well it seems like we're getting along, and I could help you out with girl advice! Say, are you busy afterschool?"

"No-"

"Perfect! Meet me at Starbucks right after school! Get ready for Piper McLean's class on the other gender!" McLean? Where have I heard that name-WAIT.

NO WAY!

"MCLEAN?! As in Tristan Mc-"

"SHH!" she clamped her hand over my mouth, making me feel a bit uncomfortable. I squirmed a little but boy did she have a tight grip. "Shut the hell up! I don't want people knowing!"

"WOAH! You're Tristan McLean's daughter?!" Leo half whispered half shouted. Piper nodded her head vicariously, with worry in her eyes. "like the one who was in Battle of the Cowboys?" she nodded. "The Way to South?" she nodded again. "Home of the-"

"Yes, yes, yes! Despite the fact those films weren't all that great!"

"So, Ms. Fancy-pantsy beauty queen, why are you here and not in LA with your dad and hollywood and such?"

"My dad lives there and I didn't want a life of fame, so I just stayed in Oklahoma with my mom. They were divorced anyway and then we moved to New York." she explained calmly. "I mean, being known as his daughter in a place like that would suck. There would be news about me, rumors, gossip, no privacy, and I probably wouldn't even be able to go into a store and buy a pack of gum." okay, that was understandable.

"Yeah, I guess that would suck." Leo sympathized.

"Oh yeah it does. Say, when does lunch end? And can I sit with you guys tomorrow? You two seem like really nice people."

"Of course you may! And lunch ends at, er, 12:15! It's 12:10 so we've got five minutes."

"oh cool! I wonder if I have any classes with you guys." she pulled out her schedule from her pocket, handing it to me.

"Hey, we've got our next period together!" Leo exclaimed.

"W-we have core together, 5th and 6th." I smiled.

"Awesome! Too bad we don't all have a class together. Maybe next year!"

We talked a bit more, and the bell rang telling us to go to class (or we'll be sorry!).

"C'mon, let's go to bio before Mr. Wolmack kills us. Just a warning, he can be pretty scary when he's mad, but he's a pretty chill dude." Leo informed her.

"Alright, let's get going." she slung her bag over her shoulder and turned towards me. "See you in fifth period?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Y-yeah." Piper and Leo were already walking towards the cafeteria door, laughing and giggling. Ah, whatever. "See you in fifth period."

* * *

**OOH LA LA FIFTH PEEERRRIIIOOD**

**yeah nothing special there. Perhaps they converse? We shall see.**

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, but here you go!**

**AND WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE HOUSE OF HADES COVER?**

**~Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

I waited by the door, expecting Piper to walk through the door and escort her in. Real gentleman like, huh? However, she was taking longer than expected; not that I should blame her, it was her first day here. I took a quick glance at my watch; 1:27, one minute before the bell for fifth period rang.

"Hey, Grace, the hell you doing out here? Aren't you suppose to be inside getting out your homework and stuff?" this kid asked me. I just shrugged and he walked into the room, shaking his head. "Would love to hear that voice someday..."

Yeah, whatever.

"Excuse me! Sorry! I'm going to be late!" I heard a voice scream from the end of the hall. I caught sight of a head brown hair zig zagging through the plethora of teens. Yep, that was definitely her. I laughed at her struggle to get through the hallway. Some guy who was literally head taller than her stepped in front of her, clouding over and got real close to her face. "Hey buddy, do you mind?! I've got thirty seconds or else I'll be late!" she spat.

"Why should a pretty girl like you worry about being late?" His gang of douche bags chuckled. I knew that kid, that was Billy Smith, captain of the football team and biggest asshole I knew. I was going to go help her, but it turned out she had it under control. Piper raised her foot and *kicked* him in the shin. Wow! Did I mention she was wearing cowboy boots?

"Because a pretty girl like me doesn't like wasting her time dealing with jerks like you." She said through gritted teeth. Piper readjusted the strap on her shoulder and huffed an angry breath. "Stupid, little prick..."

"Um, well hello Piper..." I greeted.

"You saw that didn't you?" Piper asked face palming. "I hate being called 'the pretty girl'. I always get stereotypes that I care nothing about school and guys always hit on me and-"

"Hey, it's all good. Tell me later though, I'll listen. Let's get in." Right as stepped in the bell rang and I told her to sit in the desk next to me.

"Oh! A new student! Well hello, dear. What's your name?" Mrs. Pollack greeted far too cheerfully.

"Um, Piper, ma'm."

"Welcome to Anaklusmos, Piper! How's your first day been?"

"Good until now." she muttered. Piper had her head down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Sorry to hear that! Shall we get along with the lesson? We're learning about ancient Rome!"

"The knock-off of ancient Greece!" this kid Travis shouted.

"Quiet Mr. Stoll! Now, as for the gods..."

*brrriiinngg!*

"Alright, that's it class! Remember, the worksheets are due tomorrow along with the reading I assigned for tonight!" the whole class groaned except Piper, since she wasn't given homework being a new student and all. "See you tomorrow!"

"Lucky you, no homework for your stinking new student butt." I smirked.

"Yeah, but I have to catch up on crap you guys have already learned! That, my friend, is *no* fun."

"Well English is next and there's really no catching up to do there. We're starting a midsummer's night dream today."

"Oh my god! Is he talking?" Piper turned her head towards Chrissy Evans who was talking to her best friend Meg. "I didn't even know he had a voice box!"

"I think so! This is a shocker! Quick, someone get a camera and record this!" they both cracked up as I turned away, hanging my head.

"Hey! Both of you shuttup! You guys have no right-"

"Whoa new girl! No need to freak out! We know you haven't been here before, but one thing you've got to know is this kid doesn't talk, *ever*." Meg said flipping her auburn hair.

"But he does talk! Don't make fun of him because he chooses to stay silent! He just has trouble interacting, is that really something to be made fun of?"

"Well since he doesn't make a sound, he's kind of a freak." Pain hit my chest and Piper snorted in annoyance.

"Whatever. Just learn how to shut your mouth." She pulled me into the classroom, mumbling not so appropriate words under her breath.

"Uhh...thank you?" I shakily took a seat in my desk.

"Don't mention it." I watched her take out a purple pencil case with 'PIPER' written in bold blue letters.

"Alright! Get ready for my awful English class..." Mr. Mac turned his head so he could see her name on the pencil case. "...Piper! Nice name! I think I've got a second cousin twice removed name Piper. Hope you like Shakespeare, we're beginning with A Midsummer's Night Dream."

"Great! That's my favorite!" she clapped her hands like a little child excited for ice cream. I chuckled, it was pretty cute in all honesty.

"Wonderful! Great to hear that! Everyone open your books to page five! We'll start the reading now!" the class went slowly, like we were in a time warp or something. The only person with energy was Piper and she put so much enthusiasm into puck while the rest of the class mumbled everything. Mr. Mac attempted to get me to read but I mumbled everything despite all of Piper's encouraging looks. When the class was near over, all my classmates hurriedly put away their binders and notebooks. "Okay, everyone! Remember to read up to page thirty! We will have a quiz on it tomorrow!"

"So, Piper's lessons on the female gender time?" I nudged her shoulder.

"Oooh yeah!" she said putting emphasis on the 'O'. "C'mon, let's get outta here quickly."

We made our escape from the packed high school halls. Seriously, it feels like you're in a can of sardines. We walked a block up to Starbucks, where I even struggled to order. "Uh, two mocha fraps, please." she chuckled nervously.

"Sorry bout that." I apologized rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"No worries. Now, one thing you must know if you can't be shy. No girl likes a shy because one, you cant get anything out of them because they'll refuse to talk to you; two it'll be impossible if you can't talk; three, the boy is suppose to ask first anyway so if you're shy, you're stuck. C'mon Jason, I know you can get out of your shell, I just do! I've known you for less than a day, but I feel like I've know you for a long time."

"Why?"

"I dunno, it just does. Anyway, don't be shy is all I'm saying. Hmm, what else do you need to know..." Piper tapped her chin, thinking. "You should know her really well. If you don't then, well, that's gonna be awk."

"Awk?" I raised an eyebrow. Never before have I heard anyone say that.

"Yeah, awkward."

"Who the hell says awk?"

"I do, don't judge."

"I'm not judging."

"Technically you are."

"I am *so* not." I added a hint of sass.

"What are you, a valley girl?"

"Bitch I might be." A smiled rose on her face, and her mouth let out a laugh. I smiled, proud of what I had done; I made her laugh.

"Y'know, I like you. I wish more people got to know you." she was nodding her head as if she were a psychiatrist. "But yeah, just don't be shy her, it'll be easier if you know her well, and just go get her!" I assumed that was the last of her pep talk, so I changed the subject.

"So what do you think of A.H?"

"AH? Like AH as in what you say at the doctors office?"

"No, nickname for Anaklusmos high."

"OOH!" she slapped her forehead which made me smile. It was pretty cute. "God I'm stupid! Not bad, actually. It was better than my other school, for sure."

"What was wrong with your other school?"

"Ugh, the people..."

We carried on a conversation for another hour and a half or so. I was surprised I could actually talk to someone who wasn't Leo for such a long time. I did a time check, taking out my phone.

"No way! You have the rachet ass Pantech pay phone too?!" she took out hers, but the back was covered in mustache dutch tape.

"Oh come on, Piper! It's not that bad!"

"Uh,* hello*?! It freezes everything you text and it's frickin' annoying!" okay, I had go agree on that.

"True, but still it's not all bad for a go phone! Full keyboard, awesome camera, c'mon Pipes!" I furrowed my eyebrows, forgetting the original reason why I had taken it out. "Wait, why did I take my phone out again?"

"Time check?"

"Right! Well, it's almost five, shall we go? I can walk you home if you want." I offered.

"No, no, no its fine. No need to be all gentleman-y and stuff, Jace. It's perfectly fine."

"I insist."

"Please don't do this."

"I already am! Where do you live?" she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"1875 Harmon street." hey, that was a block away from my house!

"You live a block away from me! Thats the house thats been on sale for weeks! You have no choice, Piper! I'm walking you home whether you like it or not, sister girl!"

"Damn my mom for moving close to you!" she stuck her tongue out at me. "C'mon, we better get going before my mom throws a fit." I lifted my arm like a gentleman, and she raised her eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Take it or leave it, Pipes." she rolled her eyes at me, and accepted.

On the way, we managed to keep an interesting conversation, which I was proud of.

"Well, guess I have to leave you here."

"Well it's my house so I would think you're suppose to leave me here." she laughed. I smiled, I was glad I met her and she lived by me. I could feel a friendship beginning to grow. "Thanks for an awesome first day, Jason."

"No problem. Y'know, you're lucky if you make a friend on the first day of school."

"Yes, I've read perks of being a wallflower, and I sure am hell glad I met two." she opened her arms, and I accepted. This was the second time I've hugged a girl aside from my mom. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yup, see ya!" I waved as headed over to my house, thinking about my plans for the winter ball. You know what? Forget about Reyna, I

just might take someone else.

* * *

**Does that person's name start with a P? Hm? Yes? No? Okay, Jason.**

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha**

**you guys hate me**

**don't you?**

**I'M SORRY I JUST NEVER REMEMBER TO WRITE FOR THIS ONE **

**SORRYYY!**

**But hey, here's an update! :D**

**~Happy Reading!**

* * *

Jason's POV:

One more day, just one, and it was going to be the winter ball. What? What was that? Oh, who's my date? Um, no one yet...

Look, I know last time I said I was going ask someone else, but I haven't found the guts to ask her yet. Yup, its back to the lame help-me-i'm-stuck-in-a-shell me. Just someone send an S.O.S for me please. ***facepalm*** I don't know what to do with myself! My gut tells me 'oh, ask Reyna! She's pretty hot and you used to be friends!', but then my heart fights back by saying 'what about Piper? You two are closer than two peas on a pod already!'. And my head? Well, it's sorta like 'Oh my gosh will you both SHUT UP?!'. That's basically the way I work. I need help.

I was hanging out Leo Thursday after school (surprisingly, it wasn't Piper), and he brought up the subject of the winter ball which made me fell all nauseous inside.

"One day more! Another day, another destiny. So my friend, who are gonna take?" He asked with his mouth full. Jeez, did this kid learn any manners?

"Leo Valdez, what did your mother teach about talking with your mouth full?"

"Shut up, dad. But seriously, who are you taking?" I sighed, taking a bite from my burrito. Unlike him, I've got some manners so I actually chewed and swallowed before speaking.

"I don't know. I probably won't go at all." I felt the swipe of the back of Leo's hand meet the back of my head. Boy could he slap me silly! "God dammit, Leo!"

"You are _so_ going, Jason Grace! If you don't, you're totally regretting it!"

"What would I miss out on?"

"Let's see: great music, dancing, food, socializing, more food, hanging with me, the chocolate fountain-"

"We got a chocolate fountain?"

"Actually I don't know, I just made that up." he smirked. "Okay, uh-right! Looking classy, balloons, even more food," Leo got close to my ear, I leaned in thinking he had some special secret prank to tell or something. "and you're chance to dance with Beauty Queen."

"Beauty Queen?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Leo Valdez, you are _not_ going to spread that around the school." The girl with sparkling eyes joined us on the bench with her on burrito in hand. "Hi, don't let this idiot spread his dumb nickname for me around the school." she smiled.

"What?! I think it's a great nickname!" Leo protested. Whenever someone disagreed on Leo's little names for people, he was *not* a happy camper. He thinks he's a genius when it came to these things. "I mean, what's wrong with Beauty Queen?!"

"Makes me sound like a pageant queen, honey!"

"What, like 'honey boo-boo'?" I suggested.

"Jason, don't start."

"Just a suggestion."

"Oi! I think it suits you!" Leo sophisticatedly rubbed his chin along with his-er-invisible beard. Kinda reminded me of those old scholars you see in those Chinese dramas set in first century or something. Now all he needs is a giant paper fan made from bamboo (A/N: NOT TRYING TO BE RACIST HERE!). "Y'know those fancy feathers in your braids, your awesome fashion sense, your makeup-"

"Leo, I don't wear makeup." Piper responded as if she were talking to an idiot. Oh wait, she kind of was.

"Really?! I swear I see some shimmer on your eyelids..." He reached up to gently touch her eyes but being Piper, she slapped the crap out of him. "Ow! Shit! God damnit, Piper!"

"Don't touch my face, Valdez!"

"Alright I'm sorry!"

"Annnyyyway!" Piper casually crossed her legs a though nothing had happened. "Winter ball's tomorrow! I know you're going with Angie, but who are you going with Jason?"

"No one." I muttered. "In fact, I might not even go."

"What?!" She grabbed my face, demanding me to face her. God, my sister Thalia did the same exact thing whenever I refused to do something. Basically my point is there's no way out of the evil stare. "But you've got to go! This is like...the thing of the year!"

"Pipes, you've been going to this school for like four days..." I reminded her. She let go of my face (THANK YOU) and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, yeah, but still you should go! I mean, c'mon get out of the house for a while! I know you're stuck in there playing League of Legends or something!"

"I am not!"

"Right, _totally_ believe you."

"Okay children that is enough!" Leo spread his arms between us like he was parting the red sea. "Seriously though, bro-ha! That rhymes! You should go! Hang with us! It'll be a load of fun." He smiled putting an arm around both of us.

"Besides, I'm up for being your date." Piper blushed. I think I blushed along with her. I sighed, rubbed my face and stared back at Piper.

"Okay."

"Yes!" They high fived like little kids and then bursted into giggles. We sat at that bench for, oh i don't know, about another hour? Our burritos were long gone but it's still nice to just sit and talk. Leo took a glance at his watch, announcing that it was 5 o'clock.

"Hey, I gotta go. It's five, and you guys know how my mom is if I'm late." His mother would have his head.

"Yeah, we ought to go to." I said, stand and grabbing Piper's bag.

"Oh! What a gentleman."

"Shut up."

"Hey quick cupcaking and notice me leaving!" Leo snapped his fingers. Piper laughed, giving him a hug.

"See ya tomorrow night, Valdez."

"See ya. See ya tomorrow nigh, Jason! You better be there or else I'mma come to your house after and kick that scrawny ass of yours!"

"Yeah, whatever!" we went our separate ways, Leo to his house and us to our block. Most of the way was silent, which was kind of awkward and different, but we both didn't really care.

"So, uh, it's not gonna be like prom where I have to wear a dress that matches your tie, does it?" Piper laughed, breaking the silence.

"Naw, I don't think it really matters. Or so Thalia says."

"Thalia?"

"My sister."

"Oh." She sounded kind of relieved. When we got to her house, I dug into her bag and got her keys. "Jeez, you even know where I keep my keys, you creep."

"Haha, well I don't really plan on breaking in anytime soon." I smiled. She laughed back, and took her bag from my shoulder.

"Thanks for carrying my bag, though I'm not really sure why you did."

"Nice gesture?"

"Sure, nice gesture. So, want me to pick you up tomorrow night?"

"Uh, can I go to your house instead? I've never been."

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Okay." We stood there awkwardly for a minute, or two, or three. "Oh! Right, I've gotta go in my house. B-bye." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I did the same around her waist.

"Bye." I waved as she shut her door and disappeared. I felt something flutter in my stomach, but I couldn't make out what it was. Was I nervous? Okay, I feel a hint of nervousness. Fear? Mm, not really. Seriously? I was sixteen and I don't know what I'm feeling? Ugh, hormones. Should probably go home and find my suit though, before I spend all day trying tomorrow trying to find it. So I walked home in silence, trying to figure out exactly what exactly the fluttering in my stomach meant.

* * *

**Wow. The end is so awk. Sorryyyyy.**

**Anyway, ball next! And THALIA! I love writing Thalia like you have no idea how much I love her.**

**oh yeah, ignore the typos if there are any.**

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Happy Reading!**

* * *

"OH YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE! Fix your bangs a little though will you? Oh god, you have a pimple!" Thalia was busy with her finishing touches on my face, suit,_ everything_! It was literally starting to drive me insane. "Quit fighting, will you?!" She snapped as I dodged a makeup sponge with some weird substance on it.

"Uh, no! You are not putting whatever the hell that is on my face!" I shoved her hand aside, which was holding the spongy thing. Thalia threw her blue streaked bangs out her face, a gesture she did when she was frustrated. Glaring at me with her identical electric blue eyes with annoyance.

"It's just foundation, you idiot! It won't hurt! You've got a big ass pimple on your forehead and I'm fixing it! Be grateful too! It takes me forever to find you the right shade! Your skin is equivalent to a vampire's!"

"Is not!"

"Oh it _definitely_ is too! You need to start spending some time outside, sonny!"

"My date won't even care if I have a pimple on my forehead!" That did it. Thalia scoot back away from my face with a mischievous grin in her face.

"Date, you say?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes. "I've got a date, Thalia."

"A date?!" Mom just _had_ to walk in at this moment. "Who is your date, mind I ask son of mine?" She gave me a wide grin and raised eyebrow. I sighed, rubbing my face despite Thalia's complaints on messing up the foundation.

"My f-friend, Piper. She just came to the school on Monday, she's new. You've never met her."

"Not that we really meet any of your friends Jason..." Thalia whispered. I give her a glance and merely shrugged. I couldn't protest, it was true. I didn't exactly have friends.

"I wonder what's taking her so long though. She said she'd-" the doorbell rang and all out heads turned toward the front door. My mother and Thalia unfortunately exchanged mischievous looks.

"I'LL GET IT!' They shouted and ran in unison. Great, just perfect.

"Why hello, sweetheart! You must be Piper! Jason was just talking about you!" My mother greeted. "I'm Martha, Jason's mother."

"Yeah, Piper, that's me. Nice to meet you, Martha."

"Heya, Piper!" Great, Thalia's turn. "Digging, the dress! Blue's my favorite color, if you couldn't tell."

"Oh, you must be Thalia! Jason mentioned you yesterday. Haha, yeah. Noticed the bangs. Love 'em!"

"Aw, thanks! And yup that's me! Thalia Grace, at your service." I chuckled. Suppose it was my turn to go greet her. I made my way to the living room, but they were covering Piper up and I couldn't see her. I jokingly pushed then aside.

"Okay, back off ladi-" When I saw her, I was tongue tied. She looked absolutely beautiful. A pale blue, high-low sweetheart neck dress, her hair was curled and kept in a low side ponytail, and she lightly did her make up. I had a huge smile plastered on my face and there was no way I was gonna put it down. If it were possible, I'm sure everyone would stop and take a look at her. All the cars on the road would stop, people walking their dogs would take a break and stare, but mostly importantly, I couldn't find the strength to look away.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

She smiled at me cheekily, wiggling her slender figures in a wave.

"Hi Jason."

"P-Piper! Wow! You're...you're..."

"I'm what?" she sassed. I blinked, trying to figure out the words.

"Piper, you're a knockout!" I couldn't help but lift her up and twirl her. A giggle escaped from her lips and blushed.

"Shucks, don't do that. You don't look too bad yourself, mister." she smiled, teasingly fixing my tie. "You look pretty good."

"But you look way better."

"Oh shut up."

"Pictures! Pictures, pictures, pictures!" my mother rushed off to the office to fetch the camera. Thalia mumbled that she was going into the wrong room and decided to fetch it herself. It was just me and Pipes.

"Seriously though, just...wow." I mumbled, a grin creeping up to my face.

"Am I really that pretty?"

"To me," I placed my hands on her hips, and she placed hers on my shoulders. "You're beautiful everyday."

"Quit the compliments, will you?" Piper lightly slapped my shoulder while trying to hide her face. We both started spinning slowly, smiles on our faces. "Say, if the dance gets kinda boring, should we leave." I thought about it, and decided that would probably be a good idea.

"Yeaah. I mean, microwave pizza and a movie sounds better than sitting around being bored out of our minds."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, pictures!" Thalia held the camera, snapping like two pictures. "Oh this is just too cute!"

"Thalia..."

"You two, pose. Do something cute." she demanded. We looked at each other and just shrugged. I put an arm around her shoulder and she did the same around my waist. Thalia shrugged, accepting the pose. "Eh, cute enough." she took at least five pictures before she said we were free.

"Okay so both of you have your tickets?" my mom asked.

"Yes, we do."

"Okay. If you have an emergency or something and need to go to the hospital, just call."

"Or someone there will already be doing it..." Thalia mumbled. "You two kiddos have fun!" they waved us off as we walked towards school.

~•~•~~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~

"Ay! Jason, my man! You are looking very classy in the suit." Leo greeted us with hugs and, er, lots of slapping. Don't worry, it was the nice kind. He was going for a simple look. Red dress shirt, black slacks, black shoes, and apparently a white bowtie.

"Hey, what's up with the bowtie?" I asked, pointing at it. Leo shook his head, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Bowties, my dear friend, are cool. That's what's up. As for you!" he quickly got off me and grabbed Piper's hand, twirling her. "You look great, Pipes!"

"Thanks, Leo! Love the bowtie, by the way."

"At least someone here appreciates it." he stuck his tongue out at me. Leo was such a little kid, I loved it.

"Where's Angie?" she asked. Leo frowned a bit, and shrugged. He looked a little upset that Angie hadn't showed up. I think everyone knew he had a crush on her, but Angie which was kinda funny. It was your typical love story though. Boy and girl meet in elementary school, become best friends, fall in love, etc. I'm sure you get my drift.

"Not sure yet. She promised to meet me in front of the school. I've been waiting a while though, and she's still not here."

"And you should know that she never breaks her promises." We turned to find Angie standing behind us in a short, pink dress and her long, brown hair was just simple. She let it down, but put her bangs in a cute little bump on her head. Her make up was nicely done but you can tell she didn't try to put in too much. "Leo, close your mouth. You are not a codfish." we didn't even notice Leo's mouth hanging open until she mentioned it. He didn't even listen. Hell, I had to close his mouth for him. "We've known each other for like ten years, Leo. You should really know that by now. You know I always keep my word."

"R-right!" he cleared his throat and straightened his bowtie. "Madam." he offered her his arm. She started laughing a real sweet and rolled here eyes.

"Alright, weirdo."

"You're welcome, loser."

"Do we have to do that?" Piper asked me. I followed Leo's gesture, holding out my arm.

"Why not?" She laughed as well, accepting it.

"Alright. To the ball we go."

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. It's been what, two months? **

**But I hoped you liked this chapter! I had fun writing it, and all the fluffiness and what not. **

**Also sorry if the chapters for this story are kind of short. I don't have much to say in these, so much as well keep it sweet and simple.**

**It's hard not to read,  
This PJO story-ey!  
So there's that button!  
Review this maybe? Thanks!**


End file.
